


F43.1

by fierce_cripple



Series: "Только больной и безумный мир" [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство — тяжёлое психическое состояние, которое возникает в результате единичной или повторяющихся психотравмирующих ситуаций".</p>
            </blockquote>





	F43.1

До Альи теперь никогда нельзя дозвониться.

Свой блог она ведёт строго со стационарного компьютера, а её родители стараются не доставать мобильные телефоны при дочери. Её замкнуло, выключило, выбросило, и сколько бы Нино не звонил, он слышит только длинные гудки и автоответчик. Ночью или днём он может только лично выискивать её, спрашивать знакомых и смотреть на Алью сотней глаз – не принадлежащих ему. Сам Нино, никогда не слывший внимательным малым, теперь слышит каждый хлопок в толпе. Вздрагивает всем телом, моментально забывая о времени, но не ищет глазами источник.

«Кто тебя обидел?»

«Я сам».

Сегодня удачный день, лучший из дней, когда рано утром нет ни назойливых подростков, играющих в баскетбол на площадке, ни детей, хлопающих огромными розовыми пузырями жвачки. Мячи такие круглые, и Нино больше не играет с остальными. Пожалуй, он выберет шахматы. Да, точно их.

Алья не отвечает на звонки.

Нино всерьёз размышляет о преимуществах голубиной почты.

Но голубятня рядом с Эйфелевой башней осталась без хозяина. Птицы продолжают жить в ней – им больше негде, есть лишь это пустое гнездо, но теперь они хичкоковскими стаями кружат над площадью в поисках еды. Пёстрые, белые, обыкновенные сизые, с хвостами, как у павлинов, с пернатыми штанами, они дичают день ото дня.

Им бы поселиться поближе к зоопарку, к сытым птицам в золотых клетках, но смотрителя там больше нет. Он просыпается в холодном поту, видя во сне жаркую саванну и диких кошек, тысячу диких кошек и одного городского кота.

Поверил бы Нуар в то, что снится в кошмарах тем, кого он спас?

Им только кажется, что они не помнят.

Память о мотыльках влетает по ночам в окна, выступает утренним потом в предрассветных летних сумерках. Отпечатками остаётся на простынях. Громом входит в сон Авроры, блеском зелёных глаз отражается в зеркале Тео. Иссиня-чёрные, антрацитовые, авантюриновые, отпечатки чужой воли на белизне их жизней.

Аликс не выносит тиканья часов.

Те самые фамильные часы она кладёт на бордюр и разбивает камнем, уничтожает, пытаясь разломить даже самые маленькие шестерёнки, которые больше похожи на молоточек, наковальню, стремечко, на кости, которые нельзя сломать. Она пытается, колотит бессмысленно, стирая время в пыль.

Отец обнимает её, но она продолжает монотонно двигать руками, опуская тяжёлый камень на остатки чуткого механизма.

Он ни в чём не виноват.

Он виноват во всём.

Страх сцены был неведом Фреду. Мимам сложно бояться, ведь они не играют роли, они лишь делают вид, что их паранойя – реальна. У Фреда она теперь и правда есть, но шоу должно продолжаться. Он как кукла, автоматон, выполняющий заданную функцию. Это делает его лучшим из лучших, потому что талант мима – это тоже миф.

Фредди думает, если бы он изобразил свою смерть, остановилось бы его сердце? Если бы он покачнулся, как висельник, хрустнули бы его позвонки?

Милен больше ничего не боится, но тот, кто считает это благом – либо круглый дурак, либо конченый псих.

Когда она обваривает руку, забывая, что должна бояться кипятка, когда капот фольксвагена сминает её внутренности, потому что она не помнит, не помнит, не помнит, что должна бояться аварий, её родителям ничего не остаётся, кроме визитов раз в неделю в тихий, безопасный дом, где даже фортепьяно закрывается на замок.

Ненависть Кима может отравить того, кто пьёт с ним из одной чашки. Она хлещет в бочку Данаид, она пропитывает землю под его ногами, сотворяя нового Каина, неприкосновенного злого херувима. Даже Хлоя невольно задерживает взгляд на его украшенном холодом лице.

Любой готов завороженно следовать за тем, кто не только не нуждается ни в ком – не нуждается даже в демонстрации отсутствия нужды.

Зато Натаниэль о демонстрациях знает больше прочих. Маленький вундеркинд, крошечный гений с разбитым сердцем, который не может больше рисовать портреты в страхе, что они однажды обернут к нему свои выхолощенные лица, обернут и спросят: «Зачем?»

Он боится не того, что не найдёт ответа. Он боится, что ответ был всегда известен.

Хлоя вся покрыта чёрными метками синяков, но она не против. Она впервые в жизни не против, а Сабрина клещом впивается в её плечи, удерживая – не Хлою, нет, удерживая себя в мире. Она смотрит на свои цепкие пальцы, приставляет к ладони фонарик, чтобы увидеть красное, красное сияние, плотные кости, намёк на сосуды. Чтобы видеть: кожа не пропускает свет.

Чтобы увидеть, что у неё вообще ещё есть кожа.

И пусть раз за разом Ледибаг и Нуар одерживают победу, пусть вкус поражения не ведом ни одному из них, наступление ведёт Бражник.

По одному отвоёвывает всех, кто им дорог.

Он смотрит на город, видит искры, вспышки, сияние ненависти: измены и ссоры, поражения, провалы, жадность, обиду и злость.

Он давно победил.

Просто пока только он знает об этом.


End file.
